Way Back Into Love
by yeojazzi
Summary: Summary : Jung Yunho adalah figure ketua OSIS yang ramah, sangat di andalkan dan berpengaruh, namun sikap nya berubah setelah bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jaejoong. Siswa ini membuat nya terusik. Luka 3 tahun silam sulit dilupakan nya. Perasaan di campakan tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuat Yunho sulit untuk melupakan peristiwa itu A/N : Yaoi/ Boys-Love,Gaje,Typo. YunJae
1. Chapter 1

Way Back Into Love

Author: Zizi

Main Cast :

-Jung Yunho-

-Kim Jaejoong-

Support Cast :

-Kim Junsu-

-Park Yoochun-

-Shim Changmin-

-Some GG's Member-

Etc,,

Genre : Hurt/ Cormfort , Friendship, School Life

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Jung Yunho adalah figure ketua OSIS yang ramah, sangat di andalkan dan berpengaruh, namun sikap nya berubah setelah bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jaejoong. Siswa ini membuat nya terusik. Luka 3 tahun silam sulit dilupakan nya. Perasaan di campakan tanpa alas an yang jelas, membuat Yunho sulit untuk melupakan peristiwa itu. Kim Jaejoong sengaja pindah untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunhoo, bahwa ia menyesali perbuatan nya itu di masa lalu. Namun niat itu terganjal, karena Yunho menutup kesempatan itu. Kedua nya kemidian di pertemukan lagi dalam kepengurusan OSIS. Saat itu Jaejoong terpilih untuk menggantikan sekertaris umun Kim Taeyeon yang mengundurkan diri. Dari, sinilah sikap dingin Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi.

Disclaimer : FF ini milik author seorang, author hanya meminjam nama, inspired dari Novel berjudul sama jadi kalo ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumin

A/N : Yaoi/ Boys-Love, kata2 yang kaku, Gaje, Typo harap dimaklumi , author juga menghapus FF author yang lain karna author dibilang Plagiat padahal sudah dibilang author hanya me-REMAKE .

.

.

.

_Entah sudah berapa kalinya aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sama setiap malam nya. Saat ini hatiku mulai berbicara, jauh dari pendengaranku, terpaksa aku mendekatinya._

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kim Jaejoong. Di pandanginya pria di depan nya itu, penuh tanya namun tanpa keraguan.

"Bukan kau yang harus di perhatikan. Meskipun begitu kau harus bis menata perasaan mu dan menghapus dosa itu." Jawab Kim Hyunjoong. Gurat ketampanan dan kedewasaan nya terlihat jelas, saat ia tersenyum menyemangati Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus menata perasaan ku ? Aku hanya perlu minta maaf" ujar Jaejoong, wajah cantik nya menunjukan raut kebingungan yang menambah kadar kecantikan serta keimutan nya itu. Tapi tak lama suatu jawaban akan pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh nya sendiri.

"Itu semua belum berakhir," ujar Hyunjoong seolah meyakinkan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ini baru awal. Kau tahu, ini baru permukaan air yang tenang. Tapi saat kau masuk ke dalam nya, ketenangan nya akan goyah dan menyentuh kulitmu"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak member tanggapan apapun.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong ?" tanya seorang namja berambut londe dan berwarna pirangf. Ia menggunakan seragam putih berlengan panjang dengan sweater berwarna biru langit dan dasi yang berwarna merah maroon itu.

"Iya aku Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau siswa yang akan mengantarku ke kelas ?" tanay Jaejoong.

"Kelas kita sama, jadi aku di suruh mengantarkan mu ke sana. Ayo!" ajaknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Mereka kini berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Untuk beberapa menit suasana tampak sepi, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu ?" tanya Jaejoong , tepat saat mereka berda dilantai ketiga.

"Nama ku Kim Junsu, kita memunyai marga yang sama, kau boleh memanggilku Junsu-ie" ujar namja blonde itu.

" Apa kelas kita masih jauh ?"

"Kita sudah di lantai tiga, lantai atas. Kelas kita melewati dua ruangan. Nah kita sampai!" ujar Junsu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mempersiapkan diri dengan membereskan baju seragam barunya dan mengehela nafas dalam secepatnya.

" Permisi, guru Lee. Saya sudah mengajaknya ke kelas." Ujar Junsu masih berdiri diambang pintu. Jaejoong menunggu di belakang nya.

Seorang guru perempuan menoleh pada nya. Sepertinya dia baru bercerita sesuatu yang lucu, karena sebagian dari siswa ada yang mencoba menahan tawa.

"Oh, bagus, masuklah !" ujar guru yang bernama Lee Dae Hee itu.

Junsu memasuki kelas, begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Semua pandangan kini terarah pada Jaejoong. Mereka ingin tahu seperti apa siswa baru itu. Begitupun dengan seorang pria yang duduk di dekat jendela itu, dia ikut menoleh, ingin memastikan bahwa dialah siswa baru itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kim Jaejoong untuk dapat berteman dengan yang lain nya. Selain karena sikapnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, ia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Diantara teman –teman nya yang baru, yang paling dekat dengan nya saat ini, adalah Junsu.

Meski diawal pertemuan mereka tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah seperti teman lama. Junsu yang cuek dan terlihat dingin rupanya sangat cerewet dan semau nya, dia juga orang yang ceria dan sulit di tebak.

"Pelajaran kali ini membosakan." Ujar Junsu,. Dia bicara sambil membuang napas sembarangan. Jaejoong yang duduk dibangku sebelah nya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di atikan, antara bingung dan ragu.

Merasa Jaejoong memandaginya, Junsu balik menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka disuruh merangkum, itu membuatku mengantuk !" ujar Junsu seolah megerti apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong. Bukankah Jaejoong memang ingin menanyakan dimana letak membosankan yang dimaksud Junsu.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka menulis ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku ini…. Apa ya istilah nya , pokoknya aku ini mudah tertidur, ya bisa dibilang tukang tidur." Ujar Junsu

"Annyeong. Kau masih ingat aku Kim Jaejoong ? " tanya seorang pria yang duduk di depan Jaejoong sambil membalikan seluruh badan nya. Tiba-tiba Ke arah Jaejong , Jaejoong terkejut dengan gerakan pria itu, sedangkan Junsu hanya mendengus.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kau jangan mau dekat dengan pangeran tidur ini, haha. Kalau suasana sepi tau terdengar music ballad , pasti dia tidur. Kau pasti repot kalau bersamanya!" saran pria itu

(kalo cewe kan putri tidur kan Junsu cowo jadi pangeran tidur)

"Aku tidak minta komentarmu!" cecar Junsu. Ia kembali melanjutkan menulis, namun sepertinya usahanya untuk tidak mengantuk tidak bisa ia tahan. Perlahan ia menidurkan kepalanya di lengan nya yang kiri dan memunggunggi mereka.

"Apa ku bilang,dia payah sekali dengan suasana ini" ujar pria itu.

"Ah, aku ingat, kau Park Yoochun bukan ? Ketua OSIS waktu kita SMP" ujar Jaejoong. Sepertinya diamnya itu untuk memikirkan siapa pria di depan nya ini.

"Sekarang sih aku hanya ketua divisi" ujarnya, selagi nyengir.

"Kau jadi pengurus OSIS disini ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang cukup tinggi .

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, besokkan ulangan sejarah music klasik. Aku butuh catatan ini, kenapa kau tidak menulis nya sih !" tolak Taeyeon saat Junsu meminjam bukunya. Kemarin kan dia tidak merangkum karena tidur dikelas.

"Yahh kenapa kau jadi pelit sih ?. Aku kan hanya meminjam nya sebentar!" pinta Jusnsu sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sering melakukan hal ini.

"Kenapa tidak kemarin saja waktu pulang sekolah ?. Kalau sekarang aku tidak mau meminjamkan nya. Kau itu harus serius Junsu, jangan tidur di kelas terus" cecar Taeyeon pada Junsu.

"Aishh kenapa kau malah menasehatiku . Kalai kau tidak meminjamkan nya, lalu aku bagaimana ?" ujar Junsu sambil menunjukan wajah sedih+melas nya .

"Itu pelajaran untukmu, agar lainkali mencoba mebuka lebar-lebar matamu dan menulis"

"Aku sudah berusaha." Ujar Junsu yang seperti nya tersinggung olehperkataan Taeyeon.

Pada akhirnya. Junsu melangkah keluar kelas, ia kalah debat dengan Taeyeon, Ketua kelasnya yang cerewet dan aktif tetapi memiliki suara yang indah. Bahkan sehari Jaejoong baru masuk pun, ia sudah memberitahu peraturan kelas dan jadwal piket padanya.

"Kau bisa pinjam punyaku!" tawar Jaejoong yang ternyata mengikuti Junsu keluar kelas.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dan beralih pada buku yang di sodorkan pada nya sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang sebentar bukan ?, jadi salin saja rangkumanku sepulang sekolah hari ini. Aku akan menungguimu." Tawar Jaejoong masih dengan sodoran bukunya yang tidak juga diambil Junsu.

"Kau serius ?" Tanya Junsu.

" Kita sudah jadi teman kan ?" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum manis seperti malaikat (Aahhhh author meleleh ngebayangin Jaemma XD #Abaikan)

"Baiklah!" ujar Junsu lalu mengambil buku Jaejoong.

"Tak masalah Taeyeon tidak meminjamkan bukunya pada ku, tak masalah kalau kelasku sepinya bagaikan bangunan kosong, tak masalah aku pulang sore. Yang pasti sekarang aku lapar, kajja ke kantin!" ujar Junsu merangkul bahu Jaejoong

.

.

.

Junsu tengah asik menyalin rangkuman milik Jaejoong ke dalam buku catatan nya. Sudah hamper 30 menit ia menulis, meski pegal tapi ia terus menyemangati diri. Pasti sebentar lagi selesai, pikirnya.

Jaejoong yang duduk di depan nya ikut menyemangati dan menemaninya. 15 menit kemudian, Jaejoong berhenti menyemangati Junsu, ia tengah memandang sesuatu di hadapan nya.

"Jae, kapan rangkuman mu selesai sih. Banyak sekali, jangan-jangan kau catat semuanya" protes Junsu. Merasa teracuhkan, Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang masih memandang lurus kedepan ."

"Kau lihat apa sih?" Tanya Junsu. Ia ikut memandang kea rah pandangan Jaejoong

"Oh fansclub Gratia rupanya." Ujar Junsu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ( yang cassie pasti tau dong apa itu gratia)

"apa?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Itu nama fansnya Yunho, begitulah cara mereka menamainya klubnya" ujar Junsu. Ia kembali sibuk dengan catatan nya.

"Fans?" ujar Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya. Tapi sepertinya perhatian Junsu kembali padanya.

"Heem, fans." Jawab Junsu antusias "Siswa-siswa disini pintar membuat klub-klub seperti itu. Kata mereka, Yunho adalah orang yang sempurna. Selain pintar, jago seni, ramah juga cerdas," ujar Junsu bangga bisa memberitahukan hal seperti ini kepada orang baru "Dia juga disukai para guru, tanggung-jawabnya sebagai ketua OSIS sangat bagus."

"Kau tdak termasuk klub itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku sih netral aja," singkat Junsu

"Siapa itu yang baru datang" Tanya Jaejoong . Kerumunan fans Yunho telah bubar, mereka pergi seperti nya karena di suruh seorang pria dengan pakaian seragam yang modis. Setelah menyuruh yang lain pergi, dia mulai terlibat percakapan dengan Yunho.

"itu, wakil ketua OSIS. Dia kebalikan dari Yunho. Banyak orang yang tidak percaya kalau dia menjadi wakil Yunho . Selain orang nya cuek,santai dan terkadang dingin. Dia juga orang yang tidak suka aturan, beberapa siswa bahkan pernah melihatnya bolos" terang Junsu melirik selintas kearah pria baru itu.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa jadi wakil?"

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak yakin padanya. Tapi beda lagi kalau Yunho berpihak padanya. Dia menyimpan kepercayaan yang berlebihan pada wakilnya itu"

"Masa begitu sih, pasti ada sesuatu yang di miliki wakil itu tanpa kita tahu" yakin Jaejoong

"Yahh mungkin." Cuek Junsu

"Kenapa mereka masih belum pulang?"

"Mungkin kelas nya baru bubar, fans Gratia juga baru dipulangkan?!" ujar JUnsu. Ia kembali menekuni rangkuman Jaejoong

"mereka dari tadi sudah keluar kelas"

"Berarti mereka menunggu Yunho untuk memastikan idolanya itu sehat."

"tapi inikan sudah hamper jam enam, apa perlu menunggu satu jam untuk memastikan itu"ujar Jaejoong melirik selintas jam putih di lengan kirinya.

"Yah biarkan saja, itu mau mereka. Eh tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa? Kau bilang tadi jam berapa? Sudah jam enam?" ujar Junsu. Tiba-tiba menyelingi ucapannya dengan suara keras. Jaejoong kaget, ia sampai mundur dari duduknya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Junsu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong masih shock.

Tapi sepertinya Junsu mengauchkannya. Ia sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja taman sekolah.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Ayo cepat kita pulang!" suruh Junsu panic. Meski masih bingung dengan sikap Junsu, Jaejoong memilih diam, tidak membereskan barangnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan apapun selain buku catatan nya uang di pinjam Junsu dan sekarang sedang di pegang tangan kanan Junsu.

"Kajja!" ajak Junsu, ia menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang penih dengan barang.

Mereka berusaha berjalan menuju Yunho dan wakilnya. Jaejoon berusaha tidak memandang mereka. Namun pandangan itu, pandangan itu jelas menuntutnya untuk membalas pandangannya. Sesaat mata mereka bertemy, senyum tidak nampak di bibirnya.

* * *

Halooo~ bagi yang ngerasa pernah baca ff ini, ff ini emang pernah zi post di akun yang berbeda tapi akun itu lupa pass nya TAT oiya zi mau ngadain quiz nihhh, hayoo siapa yang bisa menebak siapa wakil nya yang nebak nya bener nanti zi jadiin kameo disini loh, RCL yaaa don't be ghost ! jangan lupa review, semoga suka ^^ maapkan kalo banyak typo TTATT

* * *

_** .CHWANG**_


	2. Chapter 2

Way Back Into Love

Author: Zizi

Main Cast :

-Jung Yunho-

-Kim Jaejoong-

Support Cast :

-Kim Junsu-

-Park Yoochun-

-Shim Changmin-

-Some GG's Member-

Etc,,

Genre : Hurt/ Cormfort , Friendship, School Life

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Jung Yunho adalah figure ketua OSIS yang ramah, sangat di andalkan dan berpengaruh, namun sikap nya berubah setelah bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jaejoong. Siswa ini membuat nya terusik. Luka 3 tahun silam sulit dilupakan nya. Perasaan di campakan tanpa alas an yang jelas, membuat Yunho sulit untuk melupakan peristiwa itu. Kim Jaejoong sengaja pindah untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunhoo, bahwa ia menyesali perbuatan nya itu di masa lalu. Namun niat itu terganjal, karena Yunho menutup kesempatan itu. Kedua nya kemidian di pertemukan lagi dalam kepengurusan OSIS. Saat itu Jaejoong terpilih untuk menggantikan sekertaris umun Kim Taeyeon yang mengundurkan diri. Dari, sinilah sikap dingin Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi.

Disclaimer : FF ini milik author seorang, author hanya meminjam nama, inspired dari Novel berjudul sama jadi kalo ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumin

A/N : Yaoi/ Boys-Love, kata2 yang kaku, Gaje, Typo harap dimaklumi , remake.

.

.

.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me So kiss me_

_._

_._

"Rupanya kalian ada disini . Aku mencari kalian,, apa sih yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Changmin. Dia baru saja menemukan Junho dan Junsu tengah duduk berdua dengan gitar di tangan Junho, mereka kini berada di bngku taman komplek.

"Baru mengakhiri sebuah lagi." ujar Junsu santai.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Junho.

"Kenapa menyanyikan lagu seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin, terdengar galak.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" Tanya Junsu tidak terima ditanya segalak itu.

"Lagu Kiss Me itu seharusnya tidak kau nyanyikan di tempat umum yang banyak orang ini, dengan dia lagi!" ujar Changmin masih tidak menurunkan nadanya. Ia bahkan menunjuk Junho dengan telunjuk , seolah pria itu bukan sahabat nya.

"Kau lupa apa status kita." Ujar Junho, mengingatkan Changmin akan hubungn nya dengan JUnsu.

"Tapi orangkan tidak tahu, mereka bisa salah sangka!"

"Itukan pandangan mereka. Apa salahnya salah sangka." Ujar Junsu, ia terlihat kesal.

"Tapi tetap…"

"Aku kan hanya bernyanyi" potong Junsu, ia berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Nyayikan lagu lain!"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau siapaku…"

"Bisakah kita hentikan pertengkaran kecil ini ?!" Tanya Krystal berjalan di belakang Changmin. Tangan nya terlipat di dada dan pandangan kesalnya mengarah pada Changmin dan Junsu.

"Setiap hari hanya bertengkar, tidak bisa lebih dewasakah kalian!" ujar Krystal masih dengan posisinya. Sedangkan Junho, yang tidak punya niat untuk meluruskan sangketa kecil ini hanya duduk santai dengan gitar di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak usah menasehati kami!" kesal Junsu.

"Junsu oppa, usiamu lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, harusnya emosi mu bisa kau tahan. Jangan mempersulit ucapan orang. Dan kau, oppa, berhentilah bersikap protektif padanya atau padaku. Itu bisa membuat orang salah sangka. Mereka bisa saja menyangka kau pacarnya Junsu oppa dan baru melihat nya selingkuh dari Junho oppa!" ujar Krystal . Kali ini nadanya galak dan tegas. Junho yang merasa namanya ikut terpanggil akhirnya ikut berdiri, bergabung bersama mereka.

"Shim Changmin, jangan lupakan satu fakta. Aku dan mereka punya darah yang sama. Lagipula lagu itu tidak menandakan hal yadong. Jadi jangan kau anggap serius." Ujar Junho sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Bela Changmin.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau menyukinya kalau begitu"

"Kau menyukaiku? Makanya kau marah saat aku menyanyi lagu Kiss Me dangan Junho hyung, kau cemburu!" ujar Junsu, entah ucapannya mengandung pertanyan, pernyataan atau sekedar bercanda.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku takut kalian lupa kalau kalian itu saudara" ujar Changmin santau . Namun ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Krystal terdiam, tangan nya terlepas begitu saja saja dari posisinya tadi. Mereka menyadari perubahan ekspresi Krystal.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita pulang" ujar Junho memecahkah ketegangan.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Krystal sudah berjalan mendahului mereka. Junsu berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengn Krystal. Di belakang mereka, Junho dan Changmin berjalan bersama.

"Maaf, aku lupa kau dan krystal…" ujar Changmin menyesal.

"Jangan kau lakukan lagi, sebenarnya dia sensitive!"nasihat Junho. Pandangan nya tidak lepas dari punggung Krystal.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang sesiang ini?" tanay Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Junsu yang baru sampai dikelas.

"Aku datang jam tujuh, masih belum terlambat" ujar Junsu.

"Jam tujuh lebih dua puluh dua menit" ralat Jaejoong.

"Masih ada delapan menit untuk memulai pelajaran " ujar Junsu.

"Yang kemarin-kemarin kau tidak setelat ini. Harusnya kan siswa datang jam tujuh. Itu tertulis dalam aturan sekolah. Aturan nya terpampang jelas di mading," ujar Jaejoong. Beginilah sosok Jaejoong, sosok yang tegas dan patuh.

"Keluar juga sifat mu yang lain" ujar Junsu, ia malah tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apakan aku telat. Akan sangat aneh bila semua siswa itu patuh dan disiplin. Ada beberapa siswa yang lebih santai, dan aku memilih masuk kedalam nya. Lagipula aku dapat toleransi dari ahjusshi itu"

"Kau itu siswa yang santai , saking santainya sampai membuat ahjusshi itu bosan melihat mu terlambat."

"Sudahlah, yang penting tidak ada guru yang komen kalau aku datang 5 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai." Ujar Junsu nyengir.

Pergantian pelajaran

"Ujian minggu lalu, tidak terlalu buruk hanya saja di lur dugaan. Olah vocal kalian masih kurang, meski sudah dua minggu kalin diliburkan dalam pelajaran ini untuk berlatih. Tapi ada dua orang yang cukup memuaskan. Kevin, suaramu terdengar halus dan cara penyampaian nya baik, bahasa inggris mu juga lumayan. Dan Junsu, meski suaramu punya khas tersendiri, kau salah nada sebanyak 4 kali, perbaiki itu" ujar Baek Jinyoung, salah satu guru vocal terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah ini.

Sica menggangguk mengerti, merka membahas tentang suara, macam-macam suara yang masuk dalam kategori tertentu serta cra menjaga suara. Diakhir pelajaran

"Anak-anak mungkin pembahasan dalam pelajaran kita akan tertunda sampai satu bulan kedepan. Kita akan mengadakan ujian kedua, waktu sebulan senggang untuk latihan kalian. Ujian kali ini akan di konteskan, dua diantara kalian akan dipilih dan kemudian di ikut sertakan dalam kegiatan sekolah dan mendapat nilai tinggi. Untuk itu gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin!" ujar guru Baek.

"Maaf guru Baek, kalau boleh tau kegiatan sekolah apa yang akan di ikuti pemenang ?" tamya Taeyeon.

"Dua bulan lagi teptnya tanggal satu Oktober adalah ulang tahun kepala sekolah. Kita akan merayakan nya di sekolah, selain itu akan ada acara persahabatan dengan sekolah lain. Yang menang di kontes ini akan mengikuti keduanya." Ujar guru Baek.

Siswa-siswa tampak bergairah, mereka seolah bersemangat untuk mengikuti kontes.

"Apa perwakilan dari kelas satu dan dua juga ada?" Tanya Kevin.

"Tentu ada, mereka hanya akan dipilih satu orang."

"Krystal pasti akan suka dengan kontes ini," ujar Junsu setelah pelajaran di kelas mereka kosong.

"Siapa Krystal?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Dia adikku." Ujar Junsu santai, Jaejoong memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kau punya adik?"

"Aku punya, memang nya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya adik" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum aneh. Junsu memandangnya galak.

"Itu karena aku tidak terlihat seperti kakak, atau…" Junsu berpikir sejenak, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

"Karena aku terlihat muda ya, jadi tidak terlihat punya adikkan," tebak Junsu jelas membuat Jaejoong terkekeh, bukan hanya Jaejoong tapi juga Yoochun yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei kenapa kau tertawa!?" sergah Junsu pada Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Junsu dengan geli, Jaejoong memandang Yoochun, mungkin ia baru sadar kalau ada orang lain yang juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kau ini selain Pangeran Tidur, Pangeran Pede, juga Pangeran Galak ya!"

"Adikmu sekolah disini juga?" Tanya Jaejoong, saat Junsu hendak membalas ucapan Yoochun.

"Dia kelas satu, satu musik 10-1V (Art Of Voice)" ujar Junsu kini mengacuhkan keberadaan Yoochun yang sepertinya masih ingin bergabung. "Dia suka kalau ada kontes, katanya menantang dan juga pengalaman yang baik."

"Kalau begitu dia pasti akan ikut kontes ini." Ujar Jaejoong . Junsu mengangguk.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut Junsu?" Tanya Yoochun. Junsu berpaling kea rah nya.

"Tentu saja."

"Akan ada tiga kelas yang ikut." Ujar Yoochun.

"Memangnya apa urusan dengan itu. Mencoba dahulu baru tahu hasilnya," ujar Junsu

"Apa banyak yang akan ikut kontes ini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sangat banyak, kemungkinan tidak ada yang tidak ikut." Ujar Yoochun.

"Apa kontes ini segitu pentingnya?"

"Tentu saja penting. Kita masuk sekolah ini tidak mudah, kemampuan dan keahlian kita di uji sedemikian ketat. Kontes ini merupakan salah satu cara untuk bisa di training di entertainment tertentu. Bukan karena ingin mendapat nilai tinggi dari guru Baek atau bahkan sekedar pujian dari kepala sekolah. Meski keduanya membantu juga sih, tapi yang pasti akan ada beberapa perwakilan dari entertainment dan melihat seberapa bagus pemenang itu, apa dia bisa jadi artis atau penyanyi mereka yang akan menilai." Ujar Taeyeon mengejutkan dari belakang.

Taeyeon pun ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan tersebut sepertinya siswa yang ada dikelas ikut terlibat pembicaraan sekarang. Mungkin mereka merasa penasaran ada orang yang tidak tahu sepenting apa kontes yang akan dilakukan sebulan lagi.

"Begitu rupanya," ujar Jaejoong merasa tidak enak, dia di serang oleh beberapa mata yang memandangnya tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak berpikir sampai kesna," lanjutnya seolah ingin mereka yakin bahwa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Kami mengerti, kau kan siswa baru disekolah ini" ujar Kevin. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu penuh harap, Junsu malah nyengir.

"Hei semuanya ada berita baru!" suru Hara setibanya dikelas. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat namun juga tegang. Semua mata yang semula melihat kearah Jaejoong kini terahlikan padanya.

"Jangan berteriak! Mengganggu konsentrasi kelas lain ." nasihat Taeyeon

"Kalian tau Go Ahra?" ujar Hara mengacuhkan Taeyeon.

"Dia keluar dari sekolah. Aku baru saja melihatnya oergi dengan ayahnya, ayahnya perdna menteri ituloh. Katanya Ahra keluar karena kasus yang menimpa ayahnya sekaramg. Kasus korupsi, mungkin karena itu juga mereka bangkrut," heboh Hara.

Ini gossip atau pengumuman kah?

"Itu tidak benar. Ahra keluar bukan karena alasan itu. Kasus itu juga belum tentu benar, masih dalam persidangan." Ujar Yoochun tenang. Jaejoong tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya, karena Yoochun kini memunggunginya.

"Kalau bukan itu apalagi. Keduanya berkaitan. Dia keluar secara tiba-tiba, pasti ada hubungan nya dengan kasus itu." Ujar Gayoung . Hara terlihat senang atas pembelaan itu.

"Siapa yang lebih tahu antara aku dan kalian. Aku adalah pengurus OSIS , dan hubunganku dengan Yunho cukup dekat. Aku pasti diberitahukan segala sesuatunya." Ujar Yoochun.

"Tapi inikan tiba-tiba terjadi, Yunho mana sempat memberitahukan mu." Ujar Taeyeon

"Kau meragukan ku?" ujar Yoochun atau lebih tepatnya menantang.

"Tidak." Taeyeon cepat-cepat berbicara.

"Keluarnya Ahra sudah dua minggu lalu dibahas, sebelum kasus ayahnya ada," ujar Yoochun terdengar meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kami memilih percaya padamu ."ujar Junsu , terdengar tidak benar benar . Selain karena duduknya yang santai nadanya pun biasa.

Spontan Yoochun membalikan badan nya ke arahnya dan melotot. Junsu terlihat ogah.

"Ada yang percaya padamu, kau malah marah. Menyebalkan!" ujar Junsu

"Sepertinya ada berita lain yang ingin di sampaikan?" ujar Jaejoong lebih untuk melerai adu mulut antara Junsu dan Yoochun. Hara yang merasa senang ada yang tahu bahwa masih ada berita lain segera bicara.

"Aku mendengar guru Han dan Yunho akan memberi kesempatan pada orang yang ingin menjabat sebagai sekertaris sebagai pengganti Ahra. Katanya seleksi nya akan diumumkan minggu depan." Ujar Hara

"Kesempatan menjadi pengurus OSIS ? Jadi sekertaris" ujar Jinyoung lebih pada dirinya sendiri

"Tapi aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya, kalau ini permanen atau semntara." Ujar Hara

"Kalau yang ini aku belum tahu." Ujar Yoochun sama halnya sperti Jiyoung, bicara seolah hanya ada dia disana.

"Aku baru mendengarnya barusan." Ujar Hara benar benar senang. Kali ini beritanya tak terbantahkan.

"Kau berminat tidak Su?" bisik Jaejoong pda Junsu, tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Sayang nya tidak," geleng Junsu. Entah mengapa mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Jangan berpikir aku suka menulis dan rapat yang membosankan." Ujar Junsu balik berbisik pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sedikit.

Berita tentang keluarnya Go Ahra, siswi kelas 12-2AV(Audio Visual) yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris umum dalam kepengurusan OSIS, telah menyebar seperti virus. Topik kedua dari kontes persahabatan ini mampu membuat siswa bersemangat dan menantika syarat untuk menjadi sekertaris baru dalam seleksi.

Hingga akhirnya, Han Minkyung, sebagai Pembina OSIS terpaksa memajukan persyararatan. Dia dan pengurus OSIS lainnya tengah menempilkan pengumuman yang langsung diserbu siswa.

_**Persyaratan sekertaris sementara angkatan 2015-2016**_

_** kemampuan dalam bidang menulis proposal dsb.**_

_** sertifikat tertentu dalam keahlian pribadi.**_

_** menjadi pengurus OSIS sebelumnya**_

Jadwal pendaftaran: Satu minggu dari sekarang.

Perhatian: Pengurus OSIS dari kelas sepuluh dilarang mendftarkan diri.

"Ini tidak benarkan? Mana bisa peraturan nya begini. Aku tidak punya sertifikat apapun, waktu itu aku tidak masuk tiga besar." Sesal seorang siswi berkepang dua.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu seolah bertanya, siapa siswi itu.

"Molla," ujar Junsu seperti biasa, cuek "Yuk , makan!" ajaknya. Jaejoong tidak membantah atau bertanya apa apa lagi. Ia mengikuti langkah Junsu menuju atap sekolah.

"Untuk apa kita kesini ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Makan, aku sidah bawa bekal."

Baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan mengobrol. Dua orang siswa tengah berbicara , sepertinya sangat penting. Sampai mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan orang baru.

"Kau pikir, sekolah hanya memiliki satu siswa yang berbakat? Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu sampai kau mengerti." Ujar pria yang berdiri di depan Yoochun. Dingin, Tegas, dan Penuh penekanan.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, hendak pergi. Dilihatnya kedua namja yang tak lain Jaejoong dan Junsu . Pandangan matanya tidak berubah, semakin tajam dan penuh kebencian malah. Pandangan itu seolah hanya tertuju kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku berani membalas pandangan itu, ia menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan jantungnya berdetak luar biasa keras saat pria itu melewatinya begitu saja dengan tangan disakunya.

* * *

Hmmm…. Kira kira siapa ya namja itu? Hayo ada yang bisa nebak gak? , RCL yaaa don't be ghost ! jangan lupa review, semoga suka ^^ maapkan kalo banyak typo TTATT

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Way Back Into Love

Author: Zizi

Main Cast :

-Jung Yunho-

-Kim Jaejoong-

Support Cast :

-Kim Junsu-

-Park Yoochun-

-Shim Changmin-

-Some GG's Member-

Etc,,

Genre : Hurt/ Cormfort , Friendship, School Life

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Jung Yunho adalah figure ketua OSIS yang ramah, sangat di andalkan dan berpengaruh, namun sikap nya berubah setelah bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jaejoong. Siswa ini membuat nya terusik. Luka 3 tahun silam sulit dilupakan nya. Perasaan di campakan tanpa alas an yang jelas, membuat Yunho sulit untuk melupakan peristiwa itu. Kim Jaejoong sengaja pindah untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunhoo, bahwa ia menyesali perbuatan nya itu di masa lalu. Namun niat itu terganjal, karena Yunho menutup kesempatan itu. Kedua nya kemidian di pertemukan lagi dalam kepengurusan OSIS. Saat itu Jaejoong terpilih untuk menggantikan sekertaris umun Kim Jaejoong yang mengundurkan diri. Dari, sinilah sikap dingin Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi.

Disclaimer : FF ini milik author seorang, author hanya meminjam nama, inspired dari Novel berjudul sama jadi kalo ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumin

A/N : Yaoi/ Boys-Love, kata2 yang kaku, Gaje, Typo harap dimaklumi , remake.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat, ia ingin segera pulang. Perasaan nya tidak mendukung untuk bertahan terlalu lama di kelas . Bahkan Junsu yang mengajaknya pulang bersamapun ia tolak. Dia ingin sendirian untuk memastikan satu hal.

"Kim Jaejoong ! Tunggu sebentar !" panggil Yoochun yang dari tadi berusaha mengejar langkah Jaejoong . Panggilan yang ketiga kalinya ini berhasil membuat Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yoochun.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kau pulang dengan tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab . Ia menatap Yoochun seolah bertanya 'untuk apa menemuiku?'. Yoochun yang mengerti isyarat itu perlahan menata dirinya untuk bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia?" Tanya Yoochun . Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak berbicara.

"Sikap nya padamu, seperti dia…"

"Membenciku!?" ujar Jaejoong memotong pernyataan itu. Yoochun terdiam, ia merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Wooyong menatapnya.

"Aku memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan mu sebagai sekertaris OSIS," ujar wooyong.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Harus aku." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Apa ini karenanya?" Tanya wooyong mendadak ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Alasan lelaki ini sekarang menginjakan kakinya di sekolah yang sama dengan nya.

"Kau akan mengerti. Aku tahu itu !" ujar Jaejoong lega.

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak yang ingin menjadi sekertaris OSIS rupanya hanya 5 yang lulus dari persyaratan yang ditentukan.

Park Sunyoung, yang biasa dipanggil Luna, kelas 11-2 V (Art of Voice) mempunyai sifat periang. Pembuatan proposalnya menarik, dangan tema kebersihan sekolah. Ia menciptakan ide tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya besar dan mengembangkan lomba K-6 dengan sangat baik, hanya kurang kepastian dari susunan acara.

Dia juga pernah mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai tim paduan suara dari sekolah asalnya. Pernah menjabat sebagai bendahara divisi kepengurusan OSIS.

Cho Kyuhyun, siswa 12-1 S (Science). Memiliki bakat luar biasanya karena kejeniusannya. Pandai menghitung dan memecahkan hal-hal rumit dalam matematika (zi pengen kaya kyuppa '3' pinter mat :3 #curcol) Dua kali menjadi perwakilan olimpiade dari Junior Art dan berhasil membawa piala. Dia juga pernah menjabat sebagai ketua divisi ilmu dan kreasi. Soal tulis menulis dia ahli dalam membuat acara yang bertemakan seminar.

Lee Jeongmin dari kelas 11-2 At (Architect) mempunyai bakat menggambar sangat baik, meski desain rumahnya belum seutuhnya sempurna dan masih ada keraguan. Dia pernah mendapat juara 3 dalam desain dapur. Dia termasuk anak yang penuh semangat dan begitu mengagumi Yunho, tak heran kalau ia selalu meminta saran Yunho dalam desainnya . Karena mereka satu jurusan, hanya berbeeda tingkatan kelas. Proposal yang dibuatnya tidak terlalu baik, tapi rencana yang dibuat menakjubkan, membangun beberapa tempat untuk sangar organisasi merupakan hal yang perlu diperhatikan. Ia pernahmenjadi anggota pengurus OSIS sebagai anggota divisi 1 disekolahnya dulu.

Shin Dongwoo, panggilannya CNU, meski aneh tapi memang itu julukan untuknya. Memiliki sifat dewasa, terkadang gokil dan terkadang bisa sangat serius. Dia memakai kacamata, meski begitu dia bukan seseorang yang kutu buku. Dia ahli dalam olahraga terutama bulu tangkis.

Pernah menang juara 2 dalam perlombaan tahun lalu. Dikelas nya, 11-3 Sp (Sport), dia termasuk yang ahli olahraga, bahkan proposalnya pun bertemakan olahraga. Dia pernah menjadi sekertaris di divisi minat dan bakat.

Yang terakhir, karena dia termasuk baru maka diberi nilai akhir.

Kim Jaejoong, siswa baru dikelas 12-3 V (Art of Voice). Mendapat nilai yang cukup untuk melanjutkan seleksi sekertaris baru. Dia salah satu dari siswa yang terpilih setelah Kyuhyun. Sosok Jaejoong yang belum tarbaca jelas oleh guru Han, untuk sementara masih diperhatikam detail tentangnya.

Mendapat penghargaan menyanyi sejak kecil dan pernah debut di Jepang, meski dia tidak melanjutkan. Keahliannya dalam menyanyi juga tidak diragukan pasalnya, meski belum di test oleh guru Lee. Pasalnya, guru Lee sedang cuti untuk satu minggu. Sebelum tinggal di Inggris, dia pernah tinggal dan sekolah di Seoul.

Dia bahkan menjabat sebagai skertaris umum kepengusan saat itu. Ujian terakhir dalam membuat proposal, sangat memuaskan, hanya laporan keuangan yang belum terkontrol dengan baik.

Kelima siswa yang lolos seleksi semuanya berbeda kelas. Sekarang mereka berlima sedang menghadapi ujian akhir, ujian Tanya – Jawab. Inilah yang membuat semua merasa cems. Karena ini adalah babk akhir, babak penentuan, babak dimana siapa yang bakalan terpilih .

Luna tengah duduk di ruangan, didepan berjejer meja yang memanjang. Sudah ada tiga orang yang duduk menyambutdisana, dari kanan, ada Kim Heechul sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS , Han Hyo Joo sebagai Pembina OSIS dan Jung Yunho sebagai Ketua OSIS. Mereka memandang kearah Luna.

Tanya jawab akhirnya dimulai. Luna sebagai peserta pertama yang maju untuk di interview kemudian disusul oleh peserta-peserta yang lainnya. Sementara diluar ruangan yang terpisah , peserta lain dihinggapi rasa gugup yang luat biasa besar. Tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tunggu, tampak jelas bagaimana raut cemas yang ditunjukkan Junsu saat berdiri di depan pintu.

"Changmin, kau datang ?" Junsu terdengar lega. Dilihatnya Changminyang tengah membawa map melangkah ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke ruang OSIS.

"Junsu? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kebetulan dia menjadi salah satu finalis." Ujar Junsu

"Siapa dia ?"

"Kim Jaejoong,"

"Siswa baru itu ?"

"Heem" Junsu mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, mereka pasti lama!"

"Aku menunggu hasilnya."

"Hasilnya tidak akan diumumkan sekarang, paling besok."

"Tapi kau pengurus OSIS kan, pasti kau akan diberitahu tanpa harus menunggu besok"

"Pengurus OSIS juga diberitahu besok. Katanya kalian tidak usah khawatir, istirahat saja dulu. Kamikan sudah cukup sibuk dengan persiapan ulang tahun kepala sekolah, lomba antar sahabat dan pemeriksaaan proposal kelima orang itu." jelas Changmin, alhasil mebuat Junsu ingin muntah. Junsu tidak suka yang begituan.

"Aku masuk dulu, kau pulanglah!"ujar Changmin. Lalu ia masuk kedalam.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Changmin keluar.

_._

"Aigoo,, kau masih disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?" ujar Changmin kaget melihat Junsu masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya .

"Ku bilang, aku akan menunggu!"

"Mereka pasti sore pulangnya."

"Inikan juga sore, apa bedanya. Setiap hari sekolah kita pulang sore."

"Mereka pulang malam!" ujar Changmin frustasi. Mereka tidak pernah sepikiran.

"Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!" ujar Changmin.

"Pulang saja!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" salam Changmin setibanya di rumah. Dia membuka sepatunya dan menyimpan nya ke rak sepatu. Dilihatnya selintas sepatu yang ada.

'Hemm… dia sudah pulang,' gumannya.

Changmin berjalan masuk keruang dalam. Seorang pria tengah duduk sengan santai sembari membaca buku. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya," ujar Changmin sekedar basa basi . tatapan pria yang tengah duduk itu tidak terlihat bersahabat, malah terlihat kesal karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

"Kelihatannya." Balasnya. Lebih baik Changmin tidak usah bertanya, dia harusnya tau kalau dongsaeng-nya itu tidak meyukainya. Dengan perlahan Changmin melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Dilain tempat.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju ruangan Tanya jawab setelah namanya dipanggil. Sesuatu yang kuat dan menyakitkan, entah kenapa tiba-ti ba menyeranya. Dipandanginya ketiga orang itu. Seseorang waktu itu menatapnya begitu tajam, mungkin karena ada dua orang didekatnya.

"Silahkan duduk!" tawar suara yang sama saat memanggilnya. Suara Kim Heechul dia berbicara sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menuruti apa katanya. Dia telah terduduk dibangku yang disediakan di tengah ruangan, persis seperti mahasiswa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas skripsinya.

"Namamu Kim Jaejoong. Baru sekolah di Junior Art High School tiga minggu yang lalu. Tempat tinggal mu di komplek Gwangju…" Kim Heechul terus membacakan file tentang Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong mengangguk untuk membenarkan apa yang dibacanya.

"Pertanyaan pertama , ini merupakan oertanyaan khusus dariku. Setelah membaca filemu aku sempat bingung. Kau akan debut dijepang tapi tidak melanjutkan nya, mengapa ?" Tanya Kim Heechul. Guru Han terlihat geleng geleng . Mungkin ia tak habis piker kenapa seorang wakil ketua OSIS menanyakan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kepengurusan. Ke-empat finalin pun ia tanyakan hal yang aneh.

"Jawab saja." Ujar guru Han. Jaejoong mengangguk ditatapnya Heechul.

"Pertanyaan yang diajukan benar benar khusus dan pribadi. Tapi tidak juga menuntutku untuk tidak berbicara. Alasannya karena aku tidak ingin, ada sesuatu yang menahanku, ada sebuah mimpi bukan sebuah keinginan bagiku berbeda. Membicarakan keluargaku, keduanya berkaitan. Aku tidak ingin membuka aib mereka, maaf." Jawab Jaejoong. Guru Han kali ini mendengarkan dengan cermat, memandang sosok Jaejoong yang baru kali ini dilihatnya, terlebih guru Han tidak mengajar dikelas Jaejoong.

"Ya cukup bijaksana, tidak tidak…. Sangat bijaksana." Ujar Heechul meralat ucapannya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan kedua," ujar Heechul mempersilahkan Yunho untuk member pertanyaan.

"Guru Han, silahkan guru terlebih dulu" ujar Yunho.

"Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang umum , sama seperti yang lain. Apa alasan kau ingin masuk ke keperngurusan, sementara kau tahu sendiri kalau kepengurusan angkatan ini tinggal lima bulan lagi?"

"Justru karena sedikitnya waktu yang ada aku ingin berpartisipasi. Meskipun aku belum bisa dipandang sepenuhnya, maka ini saatnya agar aku bisa dipandang sebagai diriku. Aku bukan Juliet yang berani mengorbankan diri untuk mati, aku bukan Cinderella yang hanya memiliki batas waktu tertentu, aku bukan Ariel yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dikhianati. Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu." Ujar Jaejoong . Tidak selintaspun ia menatap ketiganya, ada kenangan tersendiri baginya yang menuntupnya untuk bicara seperti itu.

"Maaf, kalau aku berlebihan." Ujar Jaejoong selang beberapa detik. Guru Han mengangguk begitupun dengan Heechul. Namun Yunho menatap sangar Jaejoong, seolah ucapannya itu tidak pantas untuk diucapkan olehnya.

"Yunho…." Ujar Heechul, dia hendak mempersilahkan Yunho untuk bertanya. Namun ia tidak melanjutkan , saat melihat ekpresi Yunho. Belum pernah Heechul melihat Yunho bersikap dingin seperti itu, lebih dingin dari es yang membeku.

Mendadak sebuah sesuatu melintas di pikirannya. Apa karena Kim Jaejoong kah ? pikirnya. Dia berbalik menatap Jaejoong, laki laki itu balas menatap Yunho, pandangan yang jauh berbeda dengan lawannya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi ada dalam ekspresinya.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Yunho. Pertanyaan yang paling sederhana dan ambigu yang dilontarkannya pada finalis ke-lima itu. Pertanyaan itu juga berhasil membuat Guru Han dan Heechul kebingungan, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong.

"Seperti angin. Aku datang karena angin." Jawab Jaejoong.

.

.

.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR:**

**GUEST,DESIRE,AprilianyArdeta,JonginDO,yeojakim2,shanzec,jema aggasi,Yikyung. Dan juga buat yang udah nge follow dan nge-favourite thankyou so much yaa semoga suka ^^**

Jae : huaaaa yunnie jahat sama joongie T.T masa joongie digalakin gitu sih*pout*

Yun: mian baby boo ini bukan kemauan yunnie salian aja tuh si zizi yang ngebuat cerita kayak gini udah mana ga ada adegan mesra nya lagi

Zi: hehe mian appa bear piss

Jae: pokoknya malem ini yunnie tidur diluar

Yun: boo jangan gitu dong boo ga kasian sama yunnie apa

Min: abaikan saja percakapn gajelas yang diatas ini mendingan ngereview, favourite dan follow cerita ini salam cinta dari changmin yang paling tampan ini


End file.
